LOLICON
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 11 tahun. Sasuke Uchiha, 17 tahun. "Kau pernah berjanji padaku jika kau kembali kan menjadi pacarku." "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan itu." "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu ingat dan menjadikanmu pacarku, Sasuke-kun." warning:typo, gaje. mind to RnR? enjoy.


"Sasuke-kun.." rengek seorang anak perempuan.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mendekati anak yang menangis tadi. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu.

"Sasuken-kun, jangan pergi." Pintanya diiringi suara sesenggrukkannya.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi, Sakura."

"Yasudah Sasuke-kun jangan pergi."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang tuaku pergi. Jadi aku juga harus pergi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke-kun pergi." Pintanya lagi. Lalu ia menangis.

Anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu tampak berpikir. kemudian ia tersenyum seperti sudah mendapatkan sesuatu. "Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

"Janji?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sakura. "Sakura, saat aku kembali nanti kau akan menjadi pacarku. Kau mau tidak?" bisik Sasuke. ia memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

Dengan polosnya Sakura langsung mengiyakannya.

"dengan satu sayarat. Kau tidak boleh menagis lagi. Janji?" Sasuke menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura.

Jari kelingking Sakura yang lebih kecil mengaitkan dirinya pada kelingking Sasuke sebagai tanda kesepakatan. Keduanya tersenyum. Sasuke mengusap rambut merah muda anak enam tahun di hadapannya.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOLICON****Laboelan Lily**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre ****: Romance, Drama**

.

.

"Ino-chan!" panggil Sakura.

Pemilik mata berwarna biru menengok karena ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya dari pintu masuk kelas dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ino-chan." Panggilnya dengan riang.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Sakura-chan."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau harus cerita padaku." Pinta Ino.

"Kemarin Sasuke-kun kembali."

"Sasuke-kun? Tetanggamu yang berjanji padamu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "akhirnya Sasuke-kun kembali."

"Selamat, Sakura-chan. Tapi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Keluarga Sasuke-kun tiba sore hari, jadi aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Tapi setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumahnya."

Kedua tangan Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Berjuanglah, Sakura-chan."

"Aku akan berjuang, Ino-chan." Balasnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Sesuai rencananya, Sakura langsung pergi ke rumah Sasuke setelah ia berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos bermotif polkadot sepaha. Ia berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah di sebelahnya.

TING TONG

Pintu itu dibuka oleh wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang. "Cari siapa?" tanyanya

"Sasuke-kun."

"kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa, gadis manis?"

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Tetangga sebelah." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk rumahnya.

Pipil mata wanita itu melebar, "Kau Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kau sudah besar dan cantik. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Aku kelas enam." Balasnya sambil tersipu.

"Tadi kau mencari Sasuke, kan? Dia ada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Sepertinya."

Sakura langsung masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh mikoto. Ia menaiki tangga sedikit berlari. Ada beberapa pintu di lantai dua.

"kalau tidak salah yang itu.." sakura berhenti di depan pintu yang berada di tengah. Ia menarik kenop dan membuka sedikit pintunya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Masuk." Balas suara yang ada di dalam kamar.

Sakura masuk. Ia sedikit merasa gugup saat melihat seseorang yang duduk mmbelakanginya. "Sa-suke-kun." Panggilnya lagi.

Pemuda itu memutar kursinya. "ia menautkan alisnya, "Kau siapa?"

"Ini aku. Sakura, Sasuke-kun"

"sakura?"

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Kau anak tetangga sebelah yang suka menangis itu?"

Sakura cemberut, "Aku tidak suka menangis."

"Ya. kau cengeng."

"Tidak." Balas Sakura.

"Hn. Sudahlah. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan menagih janji."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Janji?"

"Sebelum kau pergi kau berjanji padaku. Jika kau kembali nanti kau akan menjadi pacarku."

"Apakah aku pernah berjanji seperti itu? aku tidak ingat."

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah sasuke. "Tentu saja. Kau mengatakannya sebelum kau dan keluargamu pergi."

Sasuke masih menatap heran pada gadis di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang janji itu. "Baiklah. Anggap saja aku mengingatnya. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja menjadi pacarmu." Jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. "Begini, Sa..kura. jika benar janji itu ada, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun itu adalah masa lalu."

Wajah Sakura berubah sedikit sedih, "Kenapa? Kau, kan, sudah berjanji padaku."

"Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan umurmu.."

"Sebelas tahun."

"Ya. aku sudah SMA dan kau masih SD. Kita tidak akan cocok."

"Kita bisa mencoba."

Sasuke sepertinya mulai emosi karena Sakura tak kunjung mengerti. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji."

"Ya-ya-ya. kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

Sakura menatap lurus Sasuke. Pemuda di depannya ini sudah berubah. Ia merasa kecewa. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Sasuke.

"apa?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membuatmu menepati janjimu."

Sasuke mendecih mengejek. "Coba saja."

Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mengejeknya. Ia malah menganggaup Sasuke memberinya kesempatan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar itu. ia sudah bertekad untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

Hari ke-1

Matahari sudah tidak teralu terik. Gadis soft pink itu akan pergi ke rumah tetangganya lagi. Ia akan terus medekati Sasuke. ia segera naik ke lantai dua rumah Uchiha karena sudah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aku masuk ya."

"Hn."

Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke ranjang Sasuke. ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau sudah memiliki rencana,kan?"

"tentu saja sudah dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, kau kelas berapa?"

"Tiga SMA." Tanpa menoleh.

"Dimana sekolahmu?"

"SMA Konoha."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa?" taya Sasuke balik.

"Jika kau punya pacar, berarti pacarmu adalah sainganku." Jawabnya dengan polos."Jadi kau punya atau tidak?"

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh."

.

.

Hari ke-2

"Bibi, sedang apa?"

"Ohh Sakura-chan. Kau sudah datang. aku sedang membuat cemilan. Kau mau?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melihat Mikoto memotong beberapa Sandwhich menjadi beberapa bagian. Wanita itu menawarkan sepotong pada Sakura. "Enak." Katanya sambil mengunyah.

Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambut pendek Sakura. "Nee.. Sakura-chan. Kau mau tidak mengantarkan ini pada Sasuke?" ia menunjuk nampan yang sudah berisi sepiring sandwhich.

"Aku mau."

"Anak baik."

Sakura segera mengambil nampan. Seperti biasa pemuda yang menjadi targetnya selalu duduk di depan komputer. Ia menaruhnya di samping Sasuke. "Ini dari Bibi Mikoto."

"Hn."

Sakura menengok ke arah layar komputer. "Kau sedang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bermain."

"Apa yang kau mainkan?"

"GTA."

"apakah itu sulit?"

"Tidak."

"Hmmm.."

"Kau mau main?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu suka bermain game seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Aku lebih suka permainan berdandan. Kau punya?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Padahal itu seru loh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti anak perempuan. Mengapa Sakura masih bertanya padanya apakah ia memiliki permainan semacam itu di komputernya. Tentu saja ia tidak punya. Karea ia adalah anak laki-laki.

Mata emeraldnya beralih pada rak buku yang ada di sebelahnya. Ada banyak buku disana dan kebanyakan yang tidak ia mengerti karena menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Sasuke-kun, kau suka baca buku ya? buku apa yang kau suka?"

"Apa saja. Kecuali buku tentang fashion." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah aku boleh meminjamnya?"

"Tidak."

Wajah polosnya berubah cemberut, "Kau pelit!"

"hn." Katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Padahal dulu kau baik sekali padaku."

"Itu 'kan dulu."

Tampaknya gadis gulali itu sedang berpikir. sulit pikirnya untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang pernah ia kenal dulu.

.

.

Hari ke-3

Dua orang pemuda berjalan di bawah terik matahari. Terlihat butiran keringat pada dahi mereka.

"Panas sekali. Kalau tidak salah rumahmu harsnya dekat dari sini. Tapi kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai, Teme."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu ikut denganku."

"Karena aku sudah lama tidak ke rumahmu." Kata pemuda berambut kuning. "Kukira setelah lima tahun kau akan berubah, ternyata tidak."

"Hn."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu merasa kesal karena diacuhkan oleh itu adalh Naruto. Ia adalah teman Sasuke saat SD, sebelum Sasuke pindah. Ia sangat senang ketika ia tahu Sasuke pindah ke sekolahnya. Maka dari itu hari ini ia ingin bermain ke rumah Sasuke, walaupun si tuan rumah tidak mengundangnya.

Setelah mereka melewati beberapa belokan, mereka sampai di depan rumah dengan tulisa Uchiha di sebelah pagar. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

"Tadaima."

"Kau membawa temanmu, Sasuke." kat Mikoto. "sepertinya aku mengenalmu, nak."

"Hehe.. ternyata Bibi lupa denganku. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Sahabat Sasuke saat SD." Jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sahabat?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ya aku ingat sekarang. Kau Naruto yang dulu sering bermain dengan Sasuke. kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi."

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya. aku akan membawakan cemilan nanti."

"terima kasih."

Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan menuju tangga. Malas mendengar percakapan ibunya dan Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ehmm, Sasuke. Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu di kamar."

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu Sasuke?" naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Mikoto. Mikoto hanya memberi senyuman.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tch. Diam kau, Dobe!"

Sasuke mebuka pint kamarnya. Ternyata benar sudah ada Sakura yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-ku akhirnya pulang. Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Tidak ada yang menyurum menunggu." Sasuke melempar tas dan seragamnya ke pojok ruangan.

"Te-teme. Pacarmu anak kecil?! Kau itu Lolicon!"

"Tentu saja dia bukan pacarku, baka!"

"Aku memang pacar Sasuke-kun kok."

Naruto tak percaya yang dikatakan Sakura. "Lalu dia siapa?"

"Tetangga."

Naruto bernapas lega. Ternyata temannya itu masih normal. "Hey. Aku Naruto. Kau Sakura-chan, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Sasuke men-death glare Naruto. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Keringat mulai bermunculan lagi di pelipis Naruto. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih bingung dengan situasi dihadapannya.

"Lalu dia ngapain disin, Sasuke?"

"Dia hanya menggannggu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak mengganggu."

"Terserah."

Naruto gemas melihat Sakura yang menggembungkan pipi. Lalu ia mencubit lembut pipi tembem itu.

"Kau imut sekali, Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mau menjadi pacarku?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencari jawaban agar Sasuke tidak marah. "Entahlah."

"Nee.. Naruto-nii, kau teman Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Wahh senang sekali bisa satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak juga. Dia menyebalkan" Naruto merasakan punggungnya menegang. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. sepertinya ada yang tidak senang dengan jawaban.

.

.

Hari ke-7

Musik pop-jazz melantun di seisi kamar berrwarna biru tua itu. sang empunya kadang-kadang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanpa ia sadari. Terlihat sekali ia sangat menikmati.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hancur sudah ketenangan Sasuke. Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya secara kasar.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya lagi. "Tolong bantu aku."

Sepertinya gadis ini tidak menyadari jika ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata obsidian di depannya.

"Tolong bantu aku mengerjakan PR-ku." pintanya sambil menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mungkin menunggu permintaan maaf Sakura.

Bibir Sakura membentuk seperti parabola, "Sasuke-kun..."

Ahhh Sasuke paling tidak tahan melihat orang yang akan menangis, apalagi anak perempuan. Ia mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Sakura mendekat padanya. Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. tangan besarnya meminta buku yang ada di tangan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu langsung memberikannya.

Ternyata buku yang Sakura bawa adalah buku PR matematika. Mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi jika dibandingkan saat ia masih SD cukup berbeda. Sepertinya kurikulum yang dipakai anak SD zaman sekarang lebih sulit.

Ia melihat sudah ada yang dikerjakan dan hasilnya benar. Tentu saja ia tidak harus menghitung menggunakan kertas coret-coretan, karena Sasuke adalah penyandang predikat si juara umum dari SD sampai SMA.

"Yang mana yang tidak bisa?"

Sakura menunjuk beberapa soal. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia lansng mematikan musik yang sedang bermain di komputernya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Ia duduk di sebelah sasuke.

"Kenapa musiknya dimatikan?"

"Kau mau belajar atau tidak?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke mengambil kertas kosong dan pulpen. Ia mulai menuliskan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus.

"Kenapa terlihat mudah saat kau yang mengerjakannya?"

"Karena soal ini memang mudah." Sasuke menggeser kertas itu kepada Sakura agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. "Jika tidak ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku."

Sakura mengangguk lalu meneliti tulisan Sasuke yang ada di kertas tersebut, "Sepertinya aku mengerti."

"Soal lain yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan caranya sama sepert itu."

"Baiklah." Balasnya. Sakura mengambil pensilnya yang ia selipkan di kantong celananya lalu menyalin. Setelah selesai ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang lain.

sasuke belum berniat beranjak dari kursinya. Ia merasa masih memiliki tanggung jawab(?) atas soal yang di kerjakan Sakura.

"Untung saja ada kau, Sasuke-kun."

"hn. Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Kenapa tidak ibumu saja?"

"Ayah dan ibuku bekerja sampai malam. Aku tidak punya kakak dan rumah temanku jauh dari sini. Aku tidak tahu harus minta diajari oleh siapa. Jadi yang terpikirkan olehku hanya Sasuke-kun." Lalu ia menyengir.

Sungguh aneh gadis di depannya ini. masih bisa tertawa membicarakan tentang dirinya yang kesepian.

"Yosh. Sudah aku selesai." Sakura meperlihatkan hasilnya pada Sasuke.

Mata onyx-nya meneliti buku Sakura. "Jawabanmu benar."

"Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

"Berarti aku sudah bisa mengerjakan soal ini besok."

"Besok?"

"ya. besok. Sensei bilang PR yang kita kerjakan tadi adalah bahan untuk ulanganku besok."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun. Aku semakin menyukaimu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, "nee.. arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan girang.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sakura menengok.

"Jika ada PR yang tida bisa kau kerjakan, tanyakan saja padaku."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "ya." ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar lalu menutup pintu.

Tunggu. Apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Meminta Sakura mengerjakan PR dengannya. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Berarti ia akan terus-terusan melihat Sakura 'bermain' di kamarnya lagi. Yang benar saja.

.

.

Hari ke-8

"Hahhh.." itulah yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang berkuncir satu. Wajahnya terlihat lesu beda sekali dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Ceria. Tampak tidak memiliki beban seperti dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Ino meghela napas panjang. "Ada soal yang tidak bisa aku kerjakan, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi kau bisa mengerjakan soal yang lain, kan?"

Ino mengangguk.

Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Nilaimu pasti masih di atas rata-rata kok. Soal yang sulit 'kan hanya beberapa saja." Hiburnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Ia harus tetap optimis. "Sakura-chan, daritadi kau senyum-senyum terus. Kau pasti mengerjakan semua soal."

Sakura mengangguk ragu.

"Nilaimu pasti lebih tingi dariku. "

"Soalnya sasuke-kun yang mengajariku." Kata Sakura malu-malu.

Mata safir Ino melebar, "Kau diajari oleh Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya."

"Huwwaaa. Kau semakin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Terus lah berjuang, Sakura-chan."

"Itu sudah pasti, Ino-chan. Aku akan terus berusaha agar Sasuke-kun menjadi pacarku."

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Arigatou, Ino-chan. Aku sangat menyayangimu." lalu kedua gadis itu berpelukan. Tidak peduli mereka menjadi tontonan teman sekelasnya.

"Ino-chan, aku ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun karena telah mengajarkanku matematika. Menurutmu apa yang disukai anak laki-laki?"

Jari Ino menggaruk dagunya. "Kue buatan sendiri."

"Kue?"

"Ya. Kakakku membuat kue untuk pacarnya. Dia bilang pacarnya selalu menghabiskannya."

Mulut Sakura membentuk 'O'. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kue apa yang disukai oleh Sasuke-kun."

"Buatkan apa saja. Kakakku membuat bermacam-macam kue untuk pacarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membuatnya."

.

.

Hari ke-14

"Semoga Sasuke-kun suka dengan kue buatanku."

Sakura memasukkan sau bulatan penuh cake yang ia buat ke dalam box. Tali panjang bewarna biru tua ia buat mengelilingi box tersebut. Lalu ia buat simpul tepat di tengah.

Ia sangat hati-hati membawanya, padahal ia hanya harus berjalan beberaapa langkah saja dari rumahnya. Tidak ada Mikoto saat ia masuk, jadi ia langsung ke kamar Sasuke.

Saat ia buka pintu, Sasuke tidak sendirian di kamarnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah tengah asik membaca buku di atas ranjang Sasuke. Gadis itu menengok karena merasakan kehadiran Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku Karin. Aku adalah pacar Sasuke."

Sakura memasang wajah terkejut. "Bohong. Aku lah pacar Sasuke-kun."

"Itu benar.. aww." Kepala gadis itu diketuk oleh tangan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Kemudia ia melirik ke arah benda yang dibawa Sakura.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-kun. Ini hadiah karena kau sudah mengajariku PR kemarin."

"Apa?"

Sakura menaruh box itu di atas meja. Ia membuka simpul itu perlahan dan mengangkat tutup box.

"Cake?"

"Wah sepertinya enak.." kata Karin.

Sakura memotong cake itu sampai beberapa bagian. Ia menempatkannya pada piring kertas yang ia bawa. "Sasuke-kun, ini untukmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Karena Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis."

Wajah manis Sakura terlihat kecewa. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis. Jika tau ia akan membuatkan sandwich atau semacamnya.

Karin mulai menyendoki cake miliknya. Menguyahnya perlahan. "Ehmmm.. lumayan. Kau harus mencobanya, Sasuke." ia mengumpani Sasuke sesendok cake miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Coba krimnya saja. Tidak begitu manis, kok."

Akhirnya Sasuke mau. Tapi ia hanya menjilat krimnya saja, itu juga hanya sedikit. Melihat Karin menyuapi Sasuke, membuat Sakura tidak suka. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia menyendoki cake-nya di bagian yang ada krimnya.

Sakura meyodorkan sendoknya ke arah mulut Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga ingin Sasuke-kun mencoba milikku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura lebih mendekatkan sendoknya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau."

"Pokoknya harus!" Paksa Sakura.

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. ia menepis sendok yang disodorkan oleh Sakura hingga jatuh ke lantai. Membuat lantai kamarnya sedikit kotor.

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih syok karena dibentak oleh Sasuke. Padahal ia hanya mau melakukan seperti yang Karin lakukan. Tapi kenapa Sasuke marah kepadanya? dan kenapa tidak pada Karin? Tidak adil menurutnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Karin dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya ia sedikit khawatir pada anak itu.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit. Ia berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke setengah berlari.

Karin menengok ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali ke meja komputernya. Lalu Kari berinisiatif mengami tissue untuk membersihkan tumpaha krim yang jatuh tadi.

"Apakah anak itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin.

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Menurutku kau tidak seharusnya membentak dia seperti itu. Dia masih kecil, Sasuke."

"Jika kau mau mengganggu, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Karin mendecih. Kenapa pemuda di dekatnya itu menyebalkan sekali. Keras kepalanya tidak prnah berubah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang. Ia tahu Sasuke dalam keadaan mood yang jelek.

"Yasudah. Aku pulang."

.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun jahat sekali? Padahal aku hanya ingin menyuapinya..." katanya sambil sesenggrukkan. "Aku benci Sasuke-kun."

.

Hari ke-17

"Sakura-chan?"

"Um?"

"kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Ino-chan."

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu sedikit membuang muka.

"Kau bohong. Hmmm.. tentang Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalian bertengkar."

"Ya."

"Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya tentang kejadian waktu itu. ino menyimaknya dengan baik, bahkan ia tidak memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia sempat membuka mulutnya saat Sakura memberitahu tentang Karin.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi seperti itu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang Sasuke-kun, tapi sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya."

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau masih mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-ku 'kan?"

"Ya. aku ingin melihatnya."

"Hmm."

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya yang mencolok sedang asik deengan earphoe di telinganya. Ia mendengarkan berbagai genre musik sambil merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas ranjang. tapi bukan ranjang miliknya, tapi milik Sasuke.

Ya. dia sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. tepatnya di kamarpemuda itu. Sedangkan si empunya kamar seperti biasa sibuk di depan komputernya. Sesekali Karin memperhatikan Sasuke. ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa pemuda raven itu tidak pernah bosan membiarkan matanya terus menatap layar .

Merasa bosan, Karin bangkit lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. ia melepas earphone-nya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Pacar kecilmu tidak kesini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jadi kalian belum berbaikan?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia memberikan tatapa tajamnya pada Karin. Karin tahu itu artinya belum dan jangan mencampuri urusannya. Karin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?"

"Dan kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Karin menarik ujung bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan mendekatkan dirinya. "Aku cerewet karena kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku."

"Tapi mengapa kau masih mau denganku, eh?" sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku masih mau denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Jawab Karin.

Sasuke menarik kepala Karin agar lebih mendekat padanya, "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

.

Sejak pulang sekolah jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang. Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun. Ia gugup karena akan menemui Sasuke hari ini. setelah apa yang ia lakukan tempo hari pada Sasuke, wajar saja ia gugup. Apalagi ia adalah pihak yang bersalah.

Untung saja saat ia masuk ke rumah Uchiha sedang tidak ada Mikoto. Ia mungkin akan ketahuan jika sedang gugup. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan sedikit ragu.

"Apa aku kembali saja ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalaya, "Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku ingin berbaikan dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

Sudah sampai di depan pintu. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menarik kenop pintu ke bawah. Mendorong sedikit pintunya. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke dalam untuk memeriksa apakah Sasuke sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang sibuk. Dengan Karin. Mereka berdua menempelkan bibir. Dimana posisi karin duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

Emerald gadis pink itu melebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi tidak mengatak apapun. Pegangannya mengerat pada kenop pintu luar.

Ia merasa harus pergi, tetapi tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Sasuke sedang menikmati pagutan gadis di pangkuannya. entah hanya perasaanya saja, ia merasa sedang diawasi. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pintu.

Mata sehijau zamrud itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Walaupun hanya separuh wajah saja, Sasuke dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah tetangganya, Sakura. Ia langsung mengeentikan ciumannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi.." Sasuke menegok kembali ke arah pintu. Tapi sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakuke. " aku mau ambil minum dulu." Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya. ia sedikit berlari menuruni anak anak tangga untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sasuke? ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tadi Sakura kesini?"

"Sakura-chan? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Begitu."

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotl air dingin dan meneguknya langsung.

.

.

Hari ke-20

Lagi-lagi gadis itu termenung di mejanya. Mulutnya yang kecil sesekali mengeluarkan helaan napas yang panjang.

"Sakura-chan dari tadi aku perhatikan, kau tidak mendengarkan Shizune-sensei berbicara."

"Aku mendengarkannya kok."

"Kau berbohong lagi. Sasuke-kun lagi?"

"Ino-chan. Kemarin aku melihat Sasuke-kun dan Karin-neechan berciuman."

Ino mentup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu.. kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ino terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia harus mendapatkan cara agar sahabatnya itu tidak sedih. "Sakura-chan, pulang sekolah nanti, kau mau tidak main ke rumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kakakku bisa membant masalahmu dan Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah? aku mau kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan."

.

.

"Jadi begitu. Kau menyukai tetanggamu dan melihatnya berciuman dengan kekasihnya."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai saat tetanggamu bersama dengan kekasihnya?"

"aku merasa tempat Karin-neechan adalah tempatku."

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan saat mereka berciuman."

Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dadanya, "Rasanya sesak sekali disini. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura-chan, oneechan?" tanya Ino.

Gadis remaja dengan kuncir empat itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Ini hanya saranku loh, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kau tidak lagi medekati atau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku rasa kau masih belum siap dengan hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan tetanggamu. Kau masih harus menunggu."

"Apakah karena aku masih SD?"

"Salah satunya itu. lebih baik kau fokuskan untuk belajar saja."

"Tapi, Temari-neechan, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun?"

Temari menggeleng, "Aku tidak bilang kau harus melupakannya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau sedikit lebih dewasa. Tapi bukan berarti kau terus mengharapkannya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau harus melewati proses dari anak-anak menjadi remaja. Dengan begitu kau akan mengerti dan siap. Jika kau beruntung, Sasuke-kun mau berpacaran denganmu atau kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebiha baik darinya. Itu juga berlaku padamu, Ino."

"haik."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya perlu menunggu 'kan. Arigatou, Temari-neechan."

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan."

.

.

Hari ke-21

Sakura hampir saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat Mikoto sedang mengambil sesuatu di kotak berwarna merah di depan rumah Uchiha. Beberapa lembar amplop berukuran besar dan kecil sudah ada di tangannya.

"Selamat siang, Bibi."

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

"Oh ya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main di rumah bibi? Biasanya kau bermain bersama Sasuke."

"ehmm.. akhir-akhir ini sensei memberikan banyak PR, aku jadi tidak bisa bermain."

"Begitu ya.. kalau sudah selesai bermainlah ke rumah Bibi. Bibi sangat kesepian."

Sakura hanya memberi senyuman.

Mikoto menengok ke arah lain, "Sasuke, sudah pulang rupanya."

"Hn."

Jantung Sakura berdegup. Dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, ke ruma Bibi tidak beberpa hari yang lalu. Soalnya Sasuke bilang ia melihatmu."

Sakura berusaha membuat wajah datar, "Tidak."

"Begitu ya. sasuke, mungkin kau salah lihat waktu itu."

"Hn." Sasuke diam-diam memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Ne.. bibi, aku buru-buru harus pulang."

"Haik, Sakura-chan."

"Dagh, Bibi."

"Dagh." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang sudah die lebi depan rumahnya sendiri. "Manis sekali sih Sakura-chan itu. benar 'kan, Sasuke?" mikoto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. tapi pemuda raven itu sdah tidak ada.

.

.

Hari ke-23

"aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar, entah apa yang membuatnya harus melirik rumah di sebelahnya.

Kebetulan sekali Sakura juga baru saja akan keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pagar. Terjadi keheningan sebentar sampai Sasuke mulai melangkahnkan kakinya ke jalanan.

Tidak ada tegur sapa atau ucapan selamat pagi. tentu saja karena gengsi keduanya. Jujur saja itu cukup sulit untuk Sakura. Ia ingin mendahului Sasuke, tetapi langkah kaki pemuda itu besar-besar. Jadi ia hanya bisa di belakang Sasuke seperti mengekorinya.

.

.

Hari ke-27

Suasana sore memang paling enak untuk bersantai. Semisal membaca buku atau minum teh. Sasuke lebih memilih membaca buku.

Untuk pertama kali sepertinya ia merasa bosan berada di dalam kamarnya itu. ia memutuskan akan membaca buku di balkon sebelah kamarnya.

Ia mengambil kursi untuk ia gunakan. Suasananya sejuk karena langit sedikit mendung. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terbentuk itu supaya lebih relax.

Saat sedang meregangkan lengan kirinya, onynya menangkap sosok pink di samping rumahnya. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum bahkan tertawa sambil menatap ponsel di tangannya.

Saking senangnya, Sakura melompat-lompat. Entah apa yang ia baca. Tanpa sengaja matanya berpapasa dengan onyx Sasuke. ia langsung membuang muka dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tsk." Entah mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu. ia merasa kesal. Tapi mengapa ia harus kesal? Mood-nya membaca buku sudah hilang. Mungkin untuk semua hal saat ini. ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Hari ke-29

Bel jam ketiga SMA Konoha baru saja berbunyi. kelas IPA 1, dimana Sasuke belajar, guru yang akan mengajar mereka tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan kebisingan kelas memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Ia langsung menuju rak belakang. Disana banyak buku-buku yang belum pernah ia baca.

"Oy Sasuke." bisik seseorang.

Sasuke sudah mengenali suara itu. ia hanya melirik ke arah asal suara. Gadis berambut merah sedang bersandar di salah satu rak dekat Sasuke berada.

"Kau tidak bosan ya, membaca buku terus."

"Tidak."

"Dasar kutu buku."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Tangannya masih menelusuri judul-judul buku.

"Sasuke, semalam Suigetsu menyatakan cinta padaku."

Sasuke melirik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau orang yang paling dekat denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu sebagai mantan kekasihku" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ayolah, berikan pendapatmu."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Karin. Kini ia berhadapan dengan gadis itu. kedua tangannya ia tumpukkan pada rank yang ada di belakang Karin.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mungkin ini bisa membantumu mengambil keputusan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Karin sudah tahu tabiat Sasuke jika sudah membuat seringaian. Karena ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu cukup lama. Mereka berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA saat mereka masih tinggal di Tokyo. Tapi mereka harus putus karena Karin pindah ke Konoha. Ternyata mereka bertemu lagi ketika keluarga Sasuke kembali ke Konoha tapi sebagai mantan kekasih.

Sebenarnya bisa dilihat jika mereka berdua masih saling menyukai. Tapi karena gengsi Uchiha, mereka hanya menjadi teman saja. Dengan alasan Sasuke sedang malas berpacaran.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Tapi yang Sasuke lihat bukanlah mata merah milik Karin, melainkan emerald. Sasuke berusaha tidak memperdulikan. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya.

Bukannya ilusinya menghilang, ia malah membayangkan wajah Sakura. Ia langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Karin. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk mebuktikan ia tidak salah lihat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Karin memberikan pandangan menyelidiknya. "Kau sedang memikirkan hal lain ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ehmm sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Bukan, tetapi siapa."

Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura." Tebak Karin.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Tebakanku benar. Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, eh?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud?"

"Sudah jelas kau mengerti. Kau mulai menyukai pacar kecilmu itu 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendecih "Yang benar saja."

Karin mulai terkekeh, "Akui saja. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai anak kecil seperti dia."

"Hey, Sasuke. aku kasih saran padamu. Jangan pernah sesumbar seperti itu. kau bisa kena karma."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

"Terserah kau saja sih."

Sasuke sudah malas berdebat. Mood-nya untuk membaca hilang. Ia meninggalkan Kari yang sedang menahan tawa ke kelas.

"Sasuke-Sasuke. lucu juga seleramu." Gumam Karin di sela tawanya.

.

.

Sasuke sedang merabahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia kembali memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Karin tadi siang. Tentang ia mulai menyukai Sakura.

"Yang benar saja." Katanya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menampik jika gadis itu memenuhi pikirannya berhari-hari. Setelah kejadian cake, gadis itu tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di kamarnya. entahlah Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang.

.

.

Hari ke-30

"Huwaaa panas sekali. Sepertinya makan ice cream akan menyegarkan." Kata Sakura pada dirinya. ia mulai mengelus lehernya karea merasa haus dan kering. Botol minumannya sudah kosong sejak istirahat tadi.

ia akan membeli ice cream strawberry kesukaannya di minimarket dekat rumahnya.

Sakura keluar dengan gembira dari minimarket seraya memegang ice cream kesukaannya. Rasanya ia kelelahan. Untung saja taman tidak jauh dari sana.

Ia pergi ke sana untuk meneduh dan istirahat sebentar sambil menghabiskan ice cream.

"syukurlah ayunannya kosong." Sakura segera berlari kecil ke arena ayunan. Ayunan disana tertutupi pohon besar. Jadi terasa sangat teduh. Sakura merasaka getaran pada kantongnya.

Sakura segera melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh salah saut temannya. Ternyata ajakan kerja kelompok. Ia langsung membalasnya.

"Terkirim." Gumamnya.

"Konohamaru-kun?" tanya seseorang. Sakura langsung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara. Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sasuke-kun?!" sakura langsung berdiri dari ayunan. Ia suah siap-siap untuk pergi, tapi kedua lengannya di tahan oleh Sasuke hingga membuatnya duduk kembali. Ia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya degan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sakura masih bergeming.

"Bukannya kau bilang akan terus berusaha agar aku menjadi pacarmu. Jadi sekarang kau menyerah?"

"A-aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyukaimu!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke-kun yang selalu mengatakkan bahwa aku masih kecil dan kita tidak akan cocok. Jadi aku.."

Sasuke menunggu.

"..Aku akan menyukai orang lain. Orang lain yang lebih keren daripada Sasuke-kun!"

Tiba-tiba hati Sasuke merasa panas. Ucapan Sakura barusa suksen membuat Sasuke merasakan penolakkan. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Salah satu tangannya yang menahan Sakura tadi ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura. Dengan cepat memajukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu melebarkan bola matanya. Ia terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini, sampai-sampai es krim di tangannya terjatuh.

Sasuke mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia segera memundurkan wajahnya. ia mendapati wajah Sakura yang sedang terbengong menatapnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa yang kau... kenapa kau..." Kata Sakura dengan gagap.

"Aku.."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, padahal pemuda itu tidak menyukainya. "Sasuke-kun jahat. Kau kan sudah punya pacar. Kenapa kau menciumku? "

"Karena kau menyebalkan."

"Aku memang menyebalkan dan mengganggu Sasuke-kun. Karena itu aku harus menyukai orang selain Sasuke-kun biar tidak mengganggu Sasuke-kun lagi." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku."

"Tidak adil kau boleh menyukai Karin-neechan, tapi aku tidak boleh menyukai orang lain. Kau egois." Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku memang egois."

"Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku, untuk apa aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun lagi?"

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti menyukaiku. Karena aku.." Sasuke berhenti. ".. karena aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Eh?" sakura tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

'Apa yang barusan aku katakan?!' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun menyukaiku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jadi aku salah dengar ya. Aku memang harus berhenti menyukai sasuke –kun."

Terlihat bentuk perempatan pada dahi Sasuke. "Tidak boleh."

"Jadi benar Sasuke-kun menyukaiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk ragu.

"Yattaa..!" sakura langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. membuat pemuda itu menarik ujung bibirnya.

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beerapa senti.

"Sasuke-kun.."  
"Hn." Balas Sasuke menatap intens mata emerald Sakura.

"Es krimku jatuh."

"Hah?"

"Es krimku jatuh saat Sasuke-kun menciumku tadi. Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelinya. Tolong belikan yang baru."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah."

"Yey. Ayo kita beli." Sakura berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar.

Pemuda membalas gandengannya dan mengikuti kemana gadis pink itu membawanya. Untung saja suasana saat itu sedang sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang akan berbikiran macam-macam pada mereka.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka ke depannya.

END

**Wah banya typo nih pasti. Gomenn. Aku sudah tidak sabar mem-publish-nya.**

**Tentang fanfic ini sebenarnya idenya sudah cukup lama tapi aku baru sempat menulisnya. Aku sangat suka cerita dengan tema perbedaan umur seperti ini. bikin greget aja. Apalagi karakternya Sasusaku. Jadi aku pikir dituangkan di fandom ini. Kemungkinan akan ada sequelnya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap pada author ini. huhuhu.**

**Banyak nih yang nanyain chap 10 The Gift, nanti ya.. aku masih mengumpulkan mood untuk mengerjakannya. Padahal lanjutannya sudah tersusun rapi di kepalaku hingga ending. Maaf ya.**

**Neee... terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. **


End file.
